Never Land Ninjas
by Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun
Summary: The classic story of a little boy who didn't want to grow up, and was saved by a magically flying boy and a fairy, taken to Never Land, & turned into a Lost Ninja. Now its is turn to raign supreme& save 3 cousins from the pain of growing up as Hyuga's.
1. Chapter 1

Never Land Ninjas 

By: Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun 

Chapter#1

Moving to London

* * *

"I have an announcement to make" the small family of five all looked at the oldest of them all, even though he was only older then the second oldest by three minutes.

If you guess it to be the Hyuga's, then you guess correctly!

"I've been re-assigned, and we will be moving to London in a month's time" Hiashi said with pride in his voice. His two daughters, Hinata and Hanabi, faces lit up with happiness. Their father had been promoted!

"What is London?" Hanabi asked after she realized that she really didn't know where it was that her father mentioned.

"Not 'what is' my dear niece" they turned to look at their uncle, their father's younger twin brother Hizashi. "But 'where is' London"

Hanabi seemed slightly interested now. So, obviously, it was a place.

" London is a city" their older cousin, and Hizashi's only son, Neji said.

The girls knew that this was something really big for their father, and decided to hide their disappointment, and only show happiness.

"What about you uncle Hizashi?" Hinata asked.

"What about me?" Hizashi asked as he drank some wine.

"Will you be coming with us?" Hinata asked if they didn't go, then she wasn't sure she could deal with a new city, a new place with out them.

"We'll have to see about that then"

And in a blink of an eye, a month had passed; they left the house in the care of a good friend. And Hizashi was also able to get upgraded to London. So the family went together.

London was an exquisite place, very cold, in fact colder then what they were used to. Neji and Hinata would be attending the same school, and Hanabi would attend another school. The uniforms were very exotic for them, something they had never seen or heard of before.

They had only been to the school for about three weeks, and their rankings were already decided. Hinata became the center of attention amongst the girls her age, mainly because of her heritage. Sadly, in Neji's grade, he didn't get such good luck. He was the smartest, but sadly one of the most hated of them all. Neji didn't get any friends, and he became cold hearted towards his family because of this. And Hanabi was in the middle, hated but loved.

And as the days passed, the more the three had dinners alone. Now that Hiashi and Hizashi were working full time, they no longer had time for them. So the three became quiet and depressed, mainly Neji for not even having any friends.

"I hate this" Neji said as he looked into the fire burning in the fire place of their small house. He was on the sofa doing some work, but at the moment stopped.

Hinata decided to stay quiet; it was really her fault Neji hated this. She had wanted him and Hizashi to come very badly, and both brother's new that the three were close cousins, and separating them wasn't really a good idea. But still, they would have managed, and maybe Hinata would have grown a back bone.

"I'm sorry" Hinata whispered after a while. But Neji had perfect hearing, and he sharply turned his head to look at her.

"It's not your fault" he said, even though deep inside he wanted to scream and slap her for suggesting them to come along.

Hinata knew for a fact that she and Neji didn't have the best of cousin relationship. But it was all just a show for the dads. After both of their mother's died at the same time, both brothers stayed together, and so this making the three feel obligated to act as if they ACUTALLY cared about each other.

They kept on studying, hoping something adventurous would happen to them. Little did they know, the greatest adventure was going to come sooner than they expected.

* * *

**TBC… **

Disclaimer: We do NOT own any of the Naruto Characters or the idea of Never Land.

Authors notes: Well? Hate it? Love it?


	2. Never Land gets Boring!

Never Land Ninjas

By: Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun

Chapter#2

Never Land gets boring!

* * *

"Thos blasted lost Ninja have stolen some more jewels from Captain Orochimaru!" Orochimaru's right hand pirate minion Kabuto whined as he looked at the broken glass, and the missing jewelry.

Oh how he hated those lost brats! And when Orochimaru finds out about this latest chivalry from them… well let's just say that things won't be very pretty around here.

And as if on cue.

"What has happened here?" Kabuto turned around to see none other than the Captain himself, Orochimaru, looking around at the broken pieces of glass, and then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the missing chest with all of his jewelry.

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto, with a face pretty much saying "I will kill you".

"Captain, I assure you that this time they will not get away with this crime!" Kabuto said, hoping to calm Orochimaru down.

Orochimaru just walked away and into his lounge, Kabuto fallowed right behind, and closed the door behind him.

"I'm tired Kabuto. I kill one Lost Ninja, and two more appear out of nowhere" he walked tired towards a gigantic pirate gold chair. Kabuto pressed a button, and a bed came out of the wall. He walked towards Orochimaru and kneeled down on the floor and took his high healed shoes off, and placed it in the set of twenty-seven other identical pairs.

"I'm tired" Orochimaru said rubbing his temples.

"You're tired" Kabuto echoed.

"Yes I'm tired, I can't take it anymore. Those brats stealing everything from me, soon there will be nothing left to steal" Orochimaru said, worriedly.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have a fairy?" Kabuto asked, it was always good to get a fairy, but the fairy's hated all pirates and knew that they were good for nothing.

"Yes it would" Orochimaru agreed, but also knowing the hatred those little bitches had for Pirates, but said nothing further. "I swear that one day, I will get you… Naruto Pan" Orochimaru said as he looked out side through his window, rain started to pour down on Never Land.

Further in Never Land, through the mountains and into the thick woods, you can hear the distinct sound of children's laughter. And indeed it was.

Exactly thirty-six Lost Ninja. That's what they were all called, but amongst themselves, they had ranks. Only four, Genin, which are the really little kids that come to Never Land, and it doesn't matter if they are boy or girl, and then the two that does matter the sex, rank Kunoichi and rank Shinobi, and the last rank, Hokage, which only belong to the Pan.

They had just come back from a very important mission: steal jewelry from Captain Orochimaru, and they had succeeded greatly.

Now they were in their domain, the part of Never Land that had wooden houses hanging from large tree branches. At night time it was always best, because the Lost Ninja were best friends with the fairies, and helped build houses for them, and vice versa. But there was and is only one fairy that ever helped the Lost Ninja with their pranks, crimes and games. The princess of all fairies, Tinker Ino. Who was very infatuated with the Pan of the century.

And the Pan for this century is none other than Naruto. Once an orphan in the streets of Konoha Japan, and known as Naruto Uzumaki, but then saved by the Pan of that century, and then many years later, was given the sword of Pan, given the name of Hokage and left in charge of the Lost Ninja, then Naruto decided to leave his past completely behind, and left the name Uzumaki forgotten, and took up the name of Pan… hence Naruto Pan was born.

"This was boring" Naruto Pan told the rest of the Lost Ninja once they had all settle down to stare at the stolen goods.

The others new that his words were true; all they did was stealing from the Pirates. It had been a while since they last brought a new friend.

"HEY NARUTO PAN!" they all turned to look at the source of the noise. On a top boulder, was none other than the Kunoichi's staring down at Naruto. The one who had spoken? Tenten, one of the first Kunoichi Naruto Pan had brought to Never Land. "I think it's time you brought us a new friend from over _there_" she made sure to emphasize the last word.

"Your right" Naruto realized, then a grin came upon his face, and he through the jewelry down to the ground and flu up to get all of the Lost Ninja's attention.

"What type should I bring?"

They all thought about it, and started yelling out places for him to get new friends.

"Not Konoha" they all turned to look at Sasuke. "You and the last Pan Hokage found all of us messed up kids there, let's see if you can find kids like us elsewhere"

Indeed most of them were from Konoha Japan, but some others were not, looking in a new area would be good.

Naruto Pan nodded in approval. "Not bad birdie" birdie was the name given to Sasuke by the last Pan Hokage before he left, in service to Sasuke's bird like hair style. Oh how Sasuke hated being called that!

"Wow!" Naruto Pan said as he flew up higher dodging the sword that came flying towards him. And with arms wide on either side of his body, Naruto Pan flew away from Never, looking for children who never wanted to grow up.

Mission number one: Find an open window.

* * *

**TBC…**

**KYA :YAY!! U R OUR FIRST REVIEWER!! YAY!! And as you can cleary read, Tenten is NOT tinker bell! THANKS FOR UR REVIEW!!**


	3. Quetzal Route 2007

We are terribly sorry to all those we said we would update this story before the 6 of January!!

We will be very honest with you guys, right know we are entering a contest wich happens every year over here we we live, and ONLY 4 teens, that are 16, from four different schools will be chosen, and we are competing againts thousands of teens who want to go and be chosen. This is called the Quetzal Rout, and this year they are going to Mexico. We have to write a something about the some obtions they gave us, and we have decided to write a story. The thing is, that this MUST no HAS to be 20 pages or more!

And we are slackers and now we've left this for the last minute! We are updating this on Sunday, we only have 5 pages, and this is for Monday the 8th 2006... tomorrow. If you guys believe that what we say is a TOTAL bogus, then check it out for yourselves at http://www.sgci.mec.es/usa/quetzal/indexe.shtml our story is about the _Nao de la China_ and a Legend that came with it about a Princsess

So we've not lost about a few minutes because we believe we need to tell you guys this so you wont get mad with us!!!! We havn't written anything about this story, and not sure if we will continue it. Right now the first thing is to: finish that story we are writing.

We hope you guys have compasion in your hearts to forgive us. and a Legend that came with it about a Princsess.

WITH LOTS OF LOVE-

-Cliff Hanger the MAGNIFICENT and Pluki-Kun the adorable.


	4. not the next chap

Hey guys!! How have you all been doing recently?!?!?! WE ARE SO SORRY that we have not updating anything... and franckly we have bad news for all our fans... Cliff Hanger and Pluki-kun have lost COMPLETE interesting in writing stories, especially Naruto ones! which really sucks!!

We'll be honest with you guys.

When we began to write, we didn't have a social life, an so about a few months ago, we were forced to go to a hang out place, and we'v met loads of people! One of us is even dating now!!!! And we have social activities that is completely taking our minds off of Naruto... even though one of the activities is an acon (Anime Convention) which is ironic.

But we trully are sorry!!!!!!! **AND WE HOPE YOU GUYS CAN FORGIVE US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

We won't delete any stories, in fact we are thinking of, (MAYBE) giving them to other authors who are willing to finish them for us! All you have to do is send us an email: an tell us if you are willing to finish one of our stories.

We really are sorry, and we are not sure if that spark to write Naruto stories will come back, because it sure didn't come back to us when we were another author and writing about Rurouni Kenshin.

**SORRY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
